With the advancement of science and technology, fluid control devices are widely used in many sectors such as pharmaceutical industries, computer techniques, printing industries or energy industries. Moreover, the fluid control devices are developed toward elaboration and miniaturization. The fluid control devices are important components that are used in for example micro pumps, micro atomizers, printheads or industrial printers for transporting fluid. Therefore, it is important to provide an improved structure of the fluid control device.
For example, in the pharmaceutical industries, pneumatic devices or pneumatic machines use motors or pressure valves to transfer gases. However, due to the volume limitations of the motors and the pressure valves, the pneumatic devices or the pneumatic machines are bulky in volume. In other words, the conventional pneumatic device fails to meet the miniaturization requirement and is not portable. Moreover, during operations of the motor or the pressure valve, annoying noise is readily generated. That is, the conventional pneumatic device is neither friendly nor comfortable to the user.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a miniature fluid control device with small, miniature, silent, portable and comfortable benefits and providing a piezoelectric actuator thereof in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.